Summer Blast
Summer Blast is a fan made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Plot The episode begins with Petunia telling Giggles, Wild, Flaky and Lammy that they are invited to her summer party and that they can bring along others if they want; Giggles brings Cuddles, Lammy brings Mr. Pickels, Flaky doesn't bring anyone, and Wild brings Lucy Clover, Ginger Vanilla/Honey and her ukulele. At the party Petunia is mad at Wild for inviting Lucy and Wild reminds Petunia that she said that they could bring others to the party. Petunia then grumbles and stomps away before getting an idea. Next everyone is filling up water balloons for a water balloon fight. Petunia is seen pouring hot boiled water into a water balloon and has to carry it using an oven mitt, everyone else think that Petunia just thinks the balloon is dirty and doesn't want to touch it with her own hands. The water balloon fight is about to begin and everyone is seperated into two teams, Cuddles, Wild, Lucy and Flaky are on one team and Ginger, Petunia, Lammy and Giggles are on the other. Petunia can be seen holding Ginger's hand tightly and Ginger is trying to push her away, he then tells her that she is the most desperate person he has ever met before he finally manages to push Petunia away. The first water balloon is thrown by Wild, the balloon hits Giggles and soon water balloons are flying everywhere. Petunia aims the water balloon filled with boiling water at Lucy and throws but Wild trips and crashes into Lucy, sending both of them tumbling to the ground and out of the water balloons path which then hits Flaky and she starts screaming because of the boiling water. Flaky goes home and Petunia pretends not to know who threw the water balloon and the fight is cut short. The next scene shows the remaining guests sitting at a picnic table and Petunia is giving everyone burgers. Giggles starts complaining about a headache and says that she might go home. While everyone is eating Petunia prepares the drinks, she is seen pouring a large amount poison into Lucy's cup and then brings all the cups outside and leaves them at the table before going back inside her house to get the chips. Lucy is reaching for her cup when Giggles suddenly grabs it and starts drinking from it, Lucy shrugs it off and gets another cup. When Giggles is done drinking she sets the cup down on the table and soon after she starts to feel sick and excuses herself before going into Petunia's house and into the bathroom. Seconds after she closes the door a thud can be heard and the door doesn't open. When Petunia returns to the table, she carry a bowl of chips and see that Lucy is drinking from a different cup and Petunia tries to hide her anger. Once everyone has finished eating Petunia gets out some old ties for a three legged race. Wild pairs up with Cuddles because they couldn't find Giggles and assumed that she went home because of her headache. Lucy pairs up with Ginger after he declines Petunia's invitation to be her partner for the race. And Petunia, who is seething with anger, pairs up with Lammy. The race begins with Lucy and Ginger in the lead while Wild and Cuddles are not to far behind. Petunia and Lammy are struggling a bit as they try to catch up with the others. Petunia gets an idea, she quickly pick up a rock and throw it at Wild's feet in an attempt to trip her and it succes, Wild trips as well Cuddles. Petunia and Lammy are now in second place as Wild and Cuddles try to get up and keep going but fail because Wild's ankle is injured. Now Petunia picks up another rock and tries to hit Lucy with it but misses, Lucy and Ginger win. Petunia and Lammy are angry about not winning and while they're untying the ties, Cuddles is helping a limping Wild get to the finish line. Wild isn't mad at Petunia because she just thinks that she tripped over a rock and so does Cuddles. Petunia then gets out some fireworks as the sky begins to darken and gives everyone some icecream before lighting the fireworks. Petunia puts a lot of arsenic onto Lucy's icecream and covers it with a thin layer of chocolate sauce before handing it to Lucy. Wild is seen trying to get to the picnic table for eating her icecream, however, she bumps into Lucy who drops her icecream before she could eat it. Wild apologizes and gives Lucy her icecream before sitting down at the picnic table to rest. Petunia doesn't see that and when she notices that Lucy is eating Wild's icecream, she get mad but try to hide it. After everyone has finished eating their icecream Petunia lights a firework and everyone watches as it flies into the sky and explodes. Mr. Pickels is seen by the box full of fireworks with a box of matches and he lights the fireworks in the box. Lammy runs over and tries to stop him but it's too late and the box explodes which kills everyone who's near the box which is Lammy, Mr. Pickels and Cuddles. The explosion sets Petunia's house on fire and soon firetrucks are trying to put the fire out. Petunia is so upset that her party is ruined that she starts to cry. Wild feels sympathetic for her, both Lucy and Ginger even feel a bit of sympathy. Wild notices her ukulele nearby, picks it up and starts to play a song to try and cheer Petunia up. Lucy and Ginger sing along with the song and Petunia eventually joins in. The episode ends as the strings on Wild's ukulele snap and the irises close in on the broken strings. Moral "Be careful with fireworks" Deaths *Giggles died from poisoning. (Confirmed by the plot) *Cuddles, Lammy and Mr. Pickels are died from explosion. Injuries *Flaky gets burnt by boiling water. *Wild injures her ankle. Trivia * This is the debut of Wild * Ziggles was going to be in the episode but was removed because she didn't fit with the plot Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 98 Episodes